


At the end of all things

by Tchell1



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Steve and his feelings, the burner phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tchell1/pseuds/Tchell1
Summary: Thor had tried to explain to Steve what Thanos’ plan was."He wants to decimate half of the universe population", Thor said. "He thinks that way the resources will be enough for everyone else", Thor continued.And all Steve could do was laugh bitterly, still looking at all the destruction below.





	At the end of all things

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written anything in this fandom and it is quite intimidating. Please be aware it was not beta read and it might have mistakes.

The devastation was endless. Every time Steve looked outside the window, there it was, for everyone to see. Inside the Wakandan palace, hearing Shuri’s and the Queen Mother’s sobs and watching Natasha’s shocked eyes, all Steve felt was pain and desolation.

 

He heard Bruce try and fail to comfort Shuri, he saw M’Baku leading what was left of the Wakandan’s to their homes and still, he understood nothing. He had lost his home. Again. He had lost his hope. Again. He had lost Bucky, _oh, god, again_. Over and over, his life ended and started and he had to endure.

 

Thor tried to explain to him what Thanos’ plan was. _He wants to decimate half of the universe population_ , Thor said. _He thinks that way the resources will be enough for everyone else_ , Thor continued. And all Steve could do was laugh bitterly, from his privileged position ate the palace, still looking at all the destruction below.

 

Because Steve had been poor. He knew about limited resources. About eating whatever you could whenever you could. He had seen his mother suffering all through is younger years and the poor had never been the problem. They have always suffered and they were suffering still and the Avengers, _Steve_ , did nothing to stop it.

 

“Steve?” Natasha asked, coming near him, her green eyes wide, hiding all the terror he knew she was feeling, because he was feeling it too “What’s in your mind?”

 

Steve closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He did not want to think about anything. He shook his head.

 

He wished he could talk to Tony. Which his quick thinking and witty retorts, Tony always knew how to bring Steve back to the present and away from his dark thoughts. Steve felt a sharp, terrible pain in his heart.

 

Tony might not have survived. Tony might be one of those randomly selected to just... disappear from the universe; to turn to ashes, just like Bucky. Steve had blinked once and Bucky was not there anymore. To imagine that the same would have happened to Tony was too much.

 

He tried calming his heart, he tried controlling his breathing and nothing worked. Steve would not be able to live in a word where there was no Bucky and no Tony. Not after getting to know Tony. There would be no call on the god forsaken burner phone Steve started taking everywhere. Two miserable years and now, Steve would not hear Tony’s voice ever again.

 

Tony, who had carried his bright beating vulnerable heart in the open for years, inviting everyone to see how strong and resilient he was. Tony, who even after he did the surgery still defiantly wore a different version of it his chest.

 

And wasn’t it ironic that Steve Rogers was the one everyone remembered when they talked about stars? When Tony Stark literally wore a miniaturized version of one, wide open for everyone to see? Who proudly showed Steve the glass cube ornament Pepper had done with his first arc reactor; Steve remembered very well the first time he had been it. _And people say I don’t have a heart. I have one right here in this glass to show!!_ , Tony had said with a cynic grin and bright beautiful eyes.

 

Earth lost his greatest defender and Steve lost his opportunity.

 

Steve took the burner phone from one of his pouches. He tightened his hand around it, with every intention of breaking it; of destroying another source of suffering from his life.

 

And then, the phone brightened with an unknown id.

 

Steve inhaled sharply and almost let the thing fall. With trembling hands, he answered it and put it over his ear.

 

“… S… S-Steve.” a weak voice said and Steve’s heart did a funny thing in his chest. Steve would recognize Tony’s voice everywhere. “Ple-please, Steve… are you there?”

 

Steve exhaled softly and left out an incredulous laugh.

 

“Tony.” He replied back “You… you survived.”

 

On the other side, Tony laughed the same kind of laugh of Steve’s.

 

“Please come back” Steve said suddenly “Please, just… just be here.”

 

Tony laughed the desperate laugh one more time.

 

“Y- yeah, I’m coming. Wait for me, Steve.”

 

And the call ended.

 

Steve looked at Natasha watching him with incredulous eyes. She heard him speaking Tony’s name.

 

“He is alive.” Steve said unable to stop the relieved smile from appearing on his face “He is coming back.” He blinked and felt a traitorous tear fall from one of his eyes.

 

Natasha hugged Steve, her arms closing tightly around him; her small frame enveloping his bigger one. One of her hands stopped at the back of his head, guiding it to rest on her shoulder. Steve went willingly.

 

“We’ll make it right.” Natasha whispered “We’ll make everything right again.” She swore on his ear. Steve believed her.


End file.
